1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerated chest for the quenching of beverages, particularly the rapid quenching of beverages to a pre-selected temperature and visual notification of when beverages are quenched to a certain temperature (i.e., ready to consume).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traditional ice chests for cooling of beverages and maintaining the cooled temperature is well known in the prior art. However, the simple use of ice and water for these purposes has been problematic in that it can take thirty to sixty minutes to cool the beverages and the user has no way of visually determining when the drinks are cooled to the ideal temperature. In short, it has been difficult to determine if the beverages were sufficiently cooled or even over-cooled, and further difficult to maintain the optimum temperature for prolonged periods after the optimum temperature has been achieved.
Additionally, traditional ice chests have typically not provided the level of elegance and luxury sought by many of today's consumers. Particularly those who pride themselves with extravagant outdoor grills and patios.